<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compilation (please ignore this) by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756412">Compilation (please ignore this)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue'>48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all my stuff from 2018-2019, while I try to figure out how to reupload it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just figuring out how to repost all my old fics so for right now they are all going in here while I figure out the fastest way to get this done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compilation (please ignore this)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this will not be readable, my backups are trash and I need to parse what is salvagable, but posting this means the drafts i'm parsing won't get deleted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Sam the Vampire King<br/>by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue<br/><br/>Tags: Teen And Up Audiences, Supernatural, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Jack Kline, Castiel, Mary Winchester, Lucifer is kinda mentioned, Alt! Michael is also mentioned, but they're dead or on their way so yeah, Pure Crack, Needed to get this idea out before I write more of my other fic, Sam solves problems with, Vampirism, and sheer force of will and goodness, that's it that's the fic, Lucifer Dies, Demon blood and vampirism are an interesting combo, Angel blood/grace too, if anyone else writes a fic like this and treats it seriously, I will read the heck out of it, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Season 13 Episode 21, Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Major Character Death, Vampire Sam Winchester, Don't expect amazing prose I was just having a good time, Don't copy to another site<br/><br/>Summary:</p><p>Sam comes back from the tunnel a vampire himself. No one realized that with Sam's past, being dead doesn't really stick, and mixing special powers with past exposure to demon blood and angel's grace is not a typical combination.</p><p>Sam is just ready to take some names and bring his family home.</p><p><br/><br/>End Notes:</p><p>I don't remember what changes vamps back and I don't care. This is just to make up for all the trouble I'm putting Sam through in my other fic and to keep my brain from being too silly.</p><p><br/><br/>Published at: 2018-05-06<br/>Revised at: 2018-05-06 16:11:52 -0400<br/><br/></p><p>When Sam strides into camp, no one can believe it.</p><p>When they see he's a vampire, there's a flurry to try and protect themselves from him, but Sam just holds up his hands and talks, well, very normally and reasonably as if he isn't a newly resurrected vampire.</p><p>Dean almost can't believe it, but then he's hugging his brother in his arms. He was friends with Benny. He wasn't going to turn his back on his brother, especially when he was devastated and still swamped in denial with what happened in the tunnel.</p><p>Jack and Castiel and Mary line up to hug him as well, and the smile on Jack's face could like up an entire sun.</p><p>And Sam seems... content?</p><p>Dean isn't sure what's changed.</p><p>"Man, what happened to you?" He half-jokes, but it still falls flat.</p><p>"Lucifer followed us through the portal. Don't worry, Rowena's alive, he just got through anyway. And well... he wanted to make a deal. Had eaten a whole bunch of angels and everything." Sam smiles, and the gesture is all teeth. "Too bad that wasn't enough for him."</p><p>"You mean..." Dean trails off.</p><p>"Somewhere along the line, the combination of what everything Azazel did to me, the mutations of the vampires in this world, and with being Lucifer's true vessel, angel blood is just as good as anything else, and the grace keeps me from losing it. Who knew?" Sam shrugs as if the world hasn't been turned on his head, as if a burden hasn't been lifted off his shoulders, lightening the load already. "Plus, if we make it back home in time, we can just change me back. We're on a timer now though, so I figure I could just eat Michael and the other angels and then we just go home? I'd rather be human before the day ends."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Castiel affirms, and Team Free Will heads out to save the world again.</p><p>And for once, Sam's birthday, while still not the best, at least seemed to have a gift from the universe for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>